Adanna
by baileybubbles
Summary: What if, just before the curse, Belle gave birth to a baby. A baby named Adanna, meaning 'her father's pride. And what if that baby was raised by Zelena, and brought up to believe that she was Adanna's mother. And what if they arrive in Storybrooke. Will Adanna learn the truth of her past and stand up against the woman who she believed was her mother all her life?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own these characters! All rights go to Once Upon A Time for all their characters, and Hans Christian Andersen, for inspiring my little snow queen.**

…**...**

_The Enchanted Forest—28 years ago_

"Push!" the medic cries.

Belle lets out an ear piercing scream, and her grip tightens on the edges of the hard slab of rock in her cell. She is in the Evil Queen's tower, where she has been ever since the Queen dragged her there.

"_I won't stop fighting for him!" _she had cried. _"I'll never stop fighting for him!"_

The 'him' in question is the father of her child. The child she is giving birth to right at this second.

The beautiful brown haired woman releases another cry of pain, but at that moment, another cry joins it: the cry of a baby. After a minute, a child is placed on Belle's bosom. She reaches up to her child, still sobbing, and runs her hand carefully over the baby's head, covered in little wisps of hair. She whispers softly to the child, calming it's sobs into hiccups.

"Boy or girl?" Belle asks gently

"Girl," the medic responds.

Belle looks at her child again and smiles. The child opens her eyes. Her right eye is blue, like her mother's eyes, and the left is a brilliant amber, like her father's eyes.

"Adanna," she whispers to the child.

_Her father's daughter, _Belle remembers the meaning of the name. The eyes only prove it.

"I learned a long time ago," she whispers to her baby, who looks up at her. "That when you find something that's worth fighting for…you never give up."

Belle holds her child close to her. Purple smoke engulfs the room, but before it reaches the baby, Adanna disappears in a cloud of green smoke.

…

_Storybrooke—32 years later_

"Adanna."

Hands shake her.

"Adanna, darling, wake up."

Adanna rolls over to look up at the woman standing above her.

"Must I get up?"

"Why else would I wake you up?" Zelena says, sounding annoyed.

"Sorry," Adanna says.

"Come, we have work to do." Zelena walks out of the room like she owns the place.

"Yes, mother."


	2. Chapter 1-- Introducing Adanna

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own these characters! All rights go to Once Upon A Time for their amazing characters, and Hans Christian Andersen for inspiring my little snow queen.**

…**...**

_Storybrooke_

Adanna is tired of all of Zelena's appearances turn performances of her power. She had gotten sick of it about the fifth time. Adanna had been forced to watch from afar, so as to not put her in the middle of danger, but Zelena is fully confident now that Adanna can handle herself just fine now. Worst part is, now Zelena is going to show off Adanna's abilities to her adversaries. Of course, Adanna hates them almost as much as her mother.

Zelena had told her that they had cursed her and shunned her. Adanna is all about equality and freedom for all, and just the fact that they shunned her mother because of the fact that she wasn't royal just like her sister, Regina, the Evil Queen. Sometimes, Adanna wondered if that really is the case, but then would shake her head and ask herself, _when has my mother ever lied to me?_

But then she still wonders. Her mother had never hidden things from her before, and now, Zelena was hiding everything. The only place that Adanna is restricted from going is the cellar.

"Come on in, Adanna," Zelena calls to her, snapping Adanna out of her daydream. She is outside of Granny's Diner, where Zelena usually makes her 'surprise' appearances. Adanna had been instructed to stay outside until called to come in, and now, it's that time.

Adanna enters the diner, hands hidden in her navy blue shawl, matching her navy blue dress and black tights. The ensemble is completed by black flats with a strap and buckle. Adanna's dirty blonde hair is tied up into a French braid going across her right shoulder. Zelena had used magic to turn her amber eye blue just like her right eye.

She feels the gazes of many on her. She looks down at her feet. She hasn't been around anybody but her mother before, so just being around other people makes her want to sit in the corner of the room and hide.

"Adanna, darling, show them what you can do," Zelena places a hand on her daughter's shoulder. Adanna closes her eyes and inhales deeply. She extends her arms to either side and makes swooping arcs with her arms and raises her gloved palms upwards. Cold blasts emerge from her hands to the ceiling and burst on contact. A small snowstorm rages inside the diner.

Cries echo from around Adanna. Unable to hear the cries anymore, Adanna raises her arms, turns her palms so they face the ground, and bring them quickly together in front of her sternum, making a loud, thundering clap. The storm immediately stops, and the remaining snowflakes drift down to the floor slowly.

Adanna looks up, and sees all the occupants of the building coming out of their hiding spots, every time reminding herself of the names of the people her mother had taught her.

A man with a hook lets go of a blonde woman. _Captain Hook and Emma Swan, the savior._

A blond man with blue eyes and a clean shave rises from behind a table with a woman with black hair cut short, her belly bulging. _Prince Charming and Snow White._

An elderly woman and a girl with dyed hair in a waitress's outfit rise from behind the counter. _Granny and Red._

A woman with black hair in a bob and a small scar on her upper lip emerges from the small hallway. _Regina, the Evil Queen._

And finally, a brown haired woman with blue eyes peeks out from behind the barstools by the counter. _Belle._

Belle had seemed to look at Adanna with a particular interest ever since she had entered the diner. And this interest Belle has in her only makes Adanna develop an interest in Belle, and why Belle seems to

"Well done, dear girl." Adanna can hear the smile in Zelena's voice. Adanna doesn't respond. "I have the Dark One and my dear little Snow Queen. And Hook," the pirate looks up. "Tick tock."


	3. Chapter 2-- The Cellar

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own these characters! All rights go to Once Upon A Time for their amazing characters, and Hans Christian Andersen for inspiring my little snow queen.**

…**...**

_Storybrooke_

With that, Zelena and Adanna exit Granny's Diner via magic green puff of smoke. Adanna walks towards the house, while her mother babbles on, and removes the spell from Adanna's eyes.

"Oh, you were just excellent. They will never come up against me while I have the combined power of me, you, and the Dark One."

"Mother, who is the Dark One?" Adanna asks for the umpteenth time.

Zelena stops in her tracks and whirls around to face her daughter.

"How many times have I told you not to ask me that question?" Zelena snaps.

"Mother, why won't you tell me?" Adanna presses. "If I'm to help you gain respect, why am I not allowed to know about the Dark One?"

"Adanna, enough."

"But mother—"

"I said, _enough_." Zelena yells and hurls a hex at Adanna.

It might have turned her into one of her mother's flying monkeys had Adanna not created a wall of ice around her.

Zelena stops. "Darling—"

Adanna stomps off towards the cellar.

"Adanna, no, don't go down there. I'm sorry dear, I really am."

Adanna opens the cellar and closes it behind her, ignoring her mother screams. She makes a wall of ice, freezing the door to the rest of the structure. The hung girl huffs, walks down some steps, stops, and then screams in frustration.

"Falling out with Zelena, dearie?" a voice asks.

Adanna freezes. She steps down the steps slowly, reaching around for a light. She finds a chain, and pulls it, turning on the light and she gasps.

There is a cage in the room, like one might use to keep in farm animals. The floor is covered in straw, and in the middle of the cage is a spinning wheel and a stool. Sitting on that stool is a man with the same color hair as Adanna. His eyes are brown, and he was cleanly shaved. He wore a nice suit with a blood red tie. He is spinning some wool, but the interesting thing is, it's turning into gold. The strands of gold fold and curl into a small wooden bowl.

"Who are you?" Adanna asks cautiously.

"I am Rumplestiltskin," the man says, studying her. "But you might know me by my other name: the Dark One."

"The Dark One?"

"You have quite lovely eyes, dearie. Blue and amber," he says, squinting at her.

Adanna's eyes widen. "My mother talks about you."

"Does she?"

"Does she know you're here?"

"Very much so, yes."

"Is she the one who put you in a cage?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"If you would let me out, I will gladly tell you my tale."

"No," a crisp voice echoes throughout the room. Adanna whips around, and falls back against the cage.

"Mother!"

"Zelena."

"Adanna, we are leaving." Zelena grabs her daughter's arm and hauls her out of the cellar.

"Remember dearie," Rumplestiltskin calls after her. "Your mother's the one who put me in this cage. You might be next."

Zelena closes the cellar door behind her and locks it. Her face is beet red, and Adanna thinks it best that she doesn't ask any questions. Adanna is dragged to her room and tossed in.

"Come back out when you're ready to apologize and tell me everything he said." Zelena says, deathly calm, but with a very noticeable undertone of rage.


	4. Chapter 3-- The Dark One

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own these characters! All rights go to Once Upon A Time for their amazing characters, and Hans Christian Andersen for inspiring my little snow queen.**

…**...**

_Storybrooke_

It has been over three hour since Zelena forced Adanna into her room. Adanna still hasn't come out to talk to her mother about Rumplestiltskin, though so many questions crowd her head it almost hurts. She looks at the digital clock on her nightstand. It's nine p.m. and Adanna is hungry as hell. She hadn't had dinner because of the unwillingness to go confront Zelena.

Adanna rushes over to lock the door and then shoves some pillows under her blankets to make it look like a person is sleeping there. It won't fool her mother, but it should buy some time. Adanna opens the window and a rush of cool air hits her face. With a wild grin on her face, Adanna climbs out the window, pulls the curtains together and closes the window.

She figures Zelena will most likely be in the cellar with the Dark One, so Adanna takes a walk down to Storybrooke.

She walks along the sidewalk to Granny's Diner. She knew that most likely nobody would want to see her, and she is on her mother's side for the battle, but she feels bad about leaving such a mess at the Diner.

She opens the door of the diner and the bell jingles. The diner still has snow in little nooks and crannies, and people are eating, cleaning, and talking. Once Adanna enters, everybody looks up to stare at her. She tries to sound confident.

"I'm not here for trouble," she says. "I got in trouble with my mother, so I got hungry."

People still look at her, and Adanna trembles. Granny looks at her with a scowl on her face.

"May I help you clean up?" Adanna asks. "I feel awfully bad about the scene with my mother."

"I guess," Ruby mutters, and shoves the broom and dustpan into Adanna's hands.

"There is no need," Adanna says and sets the cleaing supplies down. She holds her hands out and everybody takes cover. "Oh, come on. I am not going to turn you all into popsicles. I feel awful enough, so go ahead and rub it in. All I need is more salt in my cuts."

They all rise slightly, still unsure. Adanna holds her hands back out to either side of her and slowly pulls her hands inward. Responding, the snow lifts itself from everywhere inside the diner and flies toward her hands. Once the snow is all gathered above Adanna's hands, she wraps her hands around it. When she pulls her hands apart, the snow is gone.

Everybody is still staring.

"Ma'am," Adanna says, looking at Granny. "How much would two hot chocolates cost?"

…

Once Adanna receives the hot chocolates and gets back home, she suspects Zelena has gone to bed, to exhausted to go on grilling the man in the cage.

Carefully and quietly, Adanna clasps her hands together, and once she pulls them apart, there is a key of ice sitting in her palms. She shoves it in the lock and the door to the cellar opens. There is no light, and no sound save that of a spinning wheel.

"Hello?" Adanna calls. The wheel stops. The girl closes the cellar door, climbs down the stairs and turns on the light.

The Dark One sits there on the stool, staring at her. There is a cut on his left cheek, but other than that, he looks just like she had first seen him.

"I brought hot chocolate from Granny's." Adanna says and hands him a warm cup. "I suspected you don't get those anymore. Being locked up in a cage and all."

"Thank you, dearie," the man says and takes a sip of the hot chocolate.

"What did you say your name was?" Adanna asks.

"Rumplestiltskin," he says, tipping his head. "At your service."

"Oh, but I don't require your services." Adanna says softly and sips her hot chocolate.

"So tell me then, dearie," Rumplestiltskin says. "Why _are _you here?"

"To talk." Adanna replies, staring at the cup in her gloved hands. "I have questions."

"And why would I answer them?" Rumplestiltskin gets closer to the cage, and in that moment, his brown eyes flicker amber.

"Because I don't lock people up in cages and beat them to tell me answers. I am patient and don't capture those who are meant to be free." Adanna says, leaning in closer to the cage. "I talk. I am not my mother Rumplestiltskin."

Adanna and the Dark One have a staring contest for a minute, and then they both back up, Adanna on the step of the staircase and Rumplestiltskin back on his stool.

"Obviously," he says and then takes a sip of his warm beverage. "Zelena would never get me a cup of hot chocolate."

"So may I ask you my questions?"

"Ask away, dearie."

"Why did my mother lock you up?"

"Because she needs my power. She needs what I can do for her."

"Why?" Adanna presses. "What does Mother plan on doing?"

"Time travel spell," Rumplestiltskin says. "It has never been done before, and she needs my help to make it happen."

"Wait, but if you really are the Dark One, you wouldn't be imprisoned here. You would probably be off making deals right now."

"Possibly."

"So why are you still here?"

"Because your mother wields my dagger," he says and chugs down the last of his hot chocolate. "Whoever wields the dagger of the Dark One controls him. So your mother controls me."

Adanna is no longer thirsty, and no longer sure what her mother is truly up to. Is this imp lying? Or is the liar Zelena?

"Now answer my questions," Rumplestiltskin says.

"It is only fair," Adanna replies.

"You are her child?" he asks.

"Yes," she replies flatly.

"You don't look it," he says. "Your features remind me a lot of a woman I know. And your personality. Are you sure that the Wicked Witch of the West is your mother?"

Adanna stiffens.

"That's what they're calling her?" she utters under her breath. "That's what they're calling my mother?"

"Dearie, calm down."

"I will not calm down! She was right! You all shunned her and called her awful names. She is an outcast to you!" Adanna backs up.

"Adanna, listen."

"_What_?" Adanna snaps her head back.

"You know where we are all from?"

"I've heard the term 'the Enchanted Forest,' but Mother always told me that we lived in Oz."

"My point is, we are all from different worlds. Regina is the Evil Queen, and her sister, Zelena, is known as the Wicked Witch of the West."

Adanna's eyes narrow. "Rumplestiltskin, would you lie to me?"

"Possibly."

"Can you vow to me that you are telling me the truth?"

"I vow so."

Adanna gets up and takes the empty cups.

"I have to go, but I shall speak with you tomorrow as soon as I can. I need to know what is really going on. I don't think my mother is telling me the truth."

Adanna turns out the lights and just before she leaves, Rumplestiltskin calls to her.

"What has she told you?"

"That you all thought she wasn't good enough for anything. That royalty always prevails in the end." And with that, Adanna locks the door to the cellar.


	5. Chapter 4-- Belle

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own these characters! All rights go to Once Upon A Time for their amazing characters, and Hans Christian Andersen for inspiring my little snow queen.**

…**...**

_Storybrooke_

Adanna opens the window carefully and slips through the window. She closes it behind her and turns to her bed to find Zelena sitting on the bed with a deathly calm look on her face.

_I am so, totally screwed, _Adanna thinks.

"You were out," Zelena says. "Where?"

"I went for a walk in the forest," Adanna lies. "I needed to clear my head."

Zelena narrows her eyes at her daughter and leans toward her. "You cannot hide everything from me forever."

"Take your own advice for once, Mother," Adanna says and pulls the curtains closed, blocking off all moonlight from the outside world. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go to bed."

Zelena stares at her for a minute. Then two. Then three. Finally, she gets up and closes the bedroom door behind her as she leaves. Adanna collapses on her bed, letting out a sigh: she is safe—for now.

_Storybrooke—three days later_

Adanna walks down the street into Granny's. This time, almost nobody raises their heads as she enters the diner. She smiles at the tiled floor. Progress.

"The usual, Adanna?" Granny walks up to the counter.

"Yes, please, ma'am," Adanna replies. She sits on a barstool, waiting quietly and patiently for the two hot chocolates. Somebody sits beside her.

"Hey Adanna," Belle says. Over the last few days, Adanna had really gotten to know Belle. They actually have a lot in common. They love books, adventure, and see the best in people.

"Hello, Belle," Adanna replies. "How has it been at the shop?"

"Fairly well, actually," she says and takes a sip of some ice tea.

"Having fun saving the world?"

"It has its ups and downs," she sighs.

"Are you okay?" I ask and place a hand on her arm. I tense up suddenly and remove my hand from her arm. "Sorry, I was just—"

"It's fine," she replies with a smile. "And, yeah, I guess."

"You miss someone," Adanna notices. She was always especially good at reading people. Some people are complicated, but others, like Belle, seem like an open book. "Someone you've found true love with."

"Yeah," Belle looks ahead, her smile saddening.

"Belle, what happened to him?" Adanna presses. Then, Granny walks over with the hot chocolates.

"Here you go," she says. Adanna pays and then looks at Belle.

"I will be here tomorrow again," she says. "And if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask." Just before Adanna exits the diner, Belle calls out to her.

"Adanna," she starts.

Adanna turns around. "Yes?"

"Do," she bits her lip tentatively. "Have you met Rumplestiltskin?"

"Yes, he's quite a lovely fellow," Adanna replies and pauses for a minute. "He's the one you love, isn't he?"

For a moment, Belle says nothing, and looks at the tiled floor of the diner.

"My offer still stands," Adanna says finally before exiting with two steaming cups of hot chocolate in her hands.


	6. Chapter 5-- True Love

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own these characters! All rights go to Once Upon A Time for their amazing characters, and Hans Christian Andersen for inspiring my little snow queen.**

…**...**

_Storybrooke_

Adanna sneaks down into the cellar carefully, keeping an ear out for the sound of her mother's voice. Adanna respected and trusted her mother, don't get me wrong, but right now she was only curious of what is going on in other people's lives. Adanna has always lived in a world where all that mattered was magic. Her only friends were flying monkeys, and even they pulled at her hair and kicked her shins.

"Rumplestiltskin?" she calls down.

"It's only me, dearie," he replies.

Adanna closes the cellar door and turns on the light. Once she's downstairs, she slips cup of hot chocolate through an empty gap in the cage and sits on the bottom step of the staircase. It's just like very night since three nights ago.

They would talk about the old land. She would recount her tales of Oz and he would tell her all of his adventures as the Dark One in the Enchanted Forest. Frankly, his life was more eventful than hers.

"Your life seems so much more interesting and adventurous," Adanna says for the millionth time and places her chin in the palm of her hand.

"Your life is what you make it," the Dark One would always reply. "Someone very special told me once that there are countless paths to take in life. It is your job to choose the one you'll be happiest walking on, whether it be bumpy or smooth."

"That special someone has great logic," she always said. This time, Adanna wanted to know more. "This person must be very special to be able to touch your heart like that."

"She doesn't just touch it, dearie," he says, looking at the cup of hot chocolate clasped within his weathered hands. "She holds it. And takes very good care of it, might I say."

"What is she like?" Adanna asks.

He pauses for a moment pondering the question, still staring at the cup. Finally, he looks up into Adanna's multicolored eyes.

"She is a courageous woman who gave her life to a possible life of darkness, solitude, and unhappiness to save her people. She sees the goodness in others, and makes it blossom, and when it isn't there, she is the one who plants that seed. She is a beautiful woman who loved a monster. Truly loved an ugly, hideous beast. She is beautiful, inside and out. She is perfect in all the best ways. And though she has imperfections, they make her perfect to me. She makes me want to be the best version of myself. Nobody is capable of really doing that except her. She makes me want to be a better man," he says.

There is silence in the room after he finishes. The words echo through the air and replay themselves through Adanna's head. The love for the woman was apparent in Rumplestiltskin's words, and you could tell he meant everything he said. Every sentence, every single word. They all spoke truths untold until now.

"You truly love her," Adanna finally says.

"With all my heart," he replies, still watching her expression.

"True love," Adanna says.

"Well, it wasn't love at first sight, but, yes, it was true love," he says.

"What does it feel like?" Adanna asks. "True love?"

"It is the best thing of all," he starts, his brown eyes gleaming in the faint light of the cellar. "It feels like a warm blossom is spread throughout your chest. It grows and expands to every extremity of your body until you feel like you can no longer have enough space to contain the love you feel. I once said that love has killed more than any disease. I am right. People will do anything to protect those they most love. True love is magic. The most powerful magic of all, capable of breaking any curse inflicted."

"It sounds incredible."

"Doesn't it though?" echoes a cold voice through the room. Adanna launches up from the stairs to find Zelena standing next to the Dark One's cage.

"Zelena," Rumplestiltskin hisses distastefully at her.

"Mother," Adanna utters breathlessly.

"Too bad you won't be able to feel it again," Zelena says. She stomps over and grabs Adanna's arm and drags her up the stairs. "You are never to go in this cellar again. And this time, I shall make sure of it."

"Mother no!" Adanna thrashes as her mother drags her slowly up the stairs. Just before Zelena closes the door to the cellar behind them, Adanna calls back down to the Dark One. "She misses you!"


	7. Chapter 6-- Trapped in a Snowglobe

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own these characters! All rights go to Once Upon A Time for their amazing characters, and Hans Christian Andersen for inspiring my little snow queen.**

…**...**

_Storybrooke_

After Adanna was in her room, Zelena was furious.

"You've been sneaking out all this time to speak with the Dark One," she yells. "I have always specifically told you never to go in that cellar!"

"I have a right to know what's going on if you plan on my aid on revenge with your sister. Rumplestiltskin is part of that plan, and I am intent on knowing what he sees in your plan. Obviously something isn't right, or else you wouldn't have locked him up in a cage," Adanna yells back.

"What did he tell you?" Zelena says, deathly calm. Adanna keeps her head held high, defiant. She doesn't breathe a word. If the Dark One entrusted Adanna with such things, then they are not to be spread.

"What did he tell you?!" Zelena yells this time.

Still no response.

Zelena's face twists into an angry scowl. "Fine. Be that way." She uses her magic to bind the room. No one could get in our out without her permission. Adanna was trapped in her own room.

…

_Storybrooke—3 weeks later_

Adanna sat crouched in the corner of her room. She had grown thin from meals that she would only pick and nibble at. Dark circles were formed around her amber and blue eyes. The room was messy, and covered in a thick layer of ice. Snow swirled around her room like Adanna was in fact in a snowglobe.

Zelena had come in once or twice every week to try and force something out of her. Adanna would say nothing at all. Only stare at the woman who had raised her. What had happened to the loving mother she knew back in Oz? Zelena had never beat her, used magic against her, or anything cruel. She had brushed her hair, comforted her when she cried, and laughed with her. This was not the mother she knew. Her mother had been corrupted.

The door to Adanna's room slowly creaked open. Adanna didn't look up and said nothing.

"Adanna?" says a masculine voice.

She looks up to find the Dark One looking at her, genuine worry forming in his eyes.

"Rumplestiltskin?" she asked. Her voice was horse from weeks of screaming at nothing and not speaking to her mother.

"What has she done to you?"

"Did you flee the cellar?" Adanna asks.

"No," he kneels down next to her. "She let me in here. She knew you wouldn't talk to her."

Adanna slouches back down. "What was the price?"

"What?"

"Magic always comes with a price," Adanna says matter-of-factly. "One of the first things you taught me."

"All she wants to know is if you are okay," he says. "Which is equally what I want to know." He reaches up slowly toward her face.

"Adanna," he says again. "What has she done to you?"

"Imprisoned me," she says. "She has trapped me in my own home. I am not able to get in, nor out. I know what the world is now. It is cruel. Filled with horrible, selfish people. I am no longer sane, Rumplestiltskin. I am not the same child I was when I first went down into that cellar."

"Are you listening to yourself?"

"Our world is on the brink of an everlasting war, Rumplestiltskin," Adanna gazes into his face, filled with worry, fear, and horror. "If you don't stop my mother now, nothing shall. She will be all powerful and unstoppable. I know how to defeat her."

"So do I, light magic, but—"

"There is a simpler way," Adanna leans forward and clasps the old man's weathered hands. Within the blue eye, Rumplestiltskin could see the girl from the cellar who used to bring him hot chocolate trying to break free from this dark person she had become. He could see fear. The amber eye almost starts to glow with power, anger, and revenge. But in both eyes, there is one mutual feeling: determination.

"All you need is—"

"Well, I think that's been quite enough bonding time," Zelena steps into the room, holding a dagger with a curvy silver blade. Etched on it's side is the name _Rumplestiltskin_. Zelena kneels down in front of Adanna and places her hands on top of Adanna's head.

"Mother, what are you doing?" she starts. Fear is apparent. Rumplestiltskin knew exactly what she was going to do.

"Zelena, don't!" he cries.

"I'm sorry, baby girl," she says and a pulse of magic runs through her hands into Adanna.

The young girl collapses falls onto the snow covered floor, looking ever so peaceful.


	8. Chapter 7-- Remembering the Forgotten

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own these characters! All rights go to Once Upon A Time for their amazing characters, and Hans Christian Andersen for inspiring my little snow queen.**

**Author's Note: ****I am freaking out about 5-4-14's episode of Once Upon A Time! Snow and Charming had their baby, and Rumplestiltskin and Belle are **_**engaged! **_**I couldn't be happier! I am going to work these elements carefully into the story, so that way it's different, but not far away from the plot line of the TV show. Congrats Snow and Charming! Congrats Rumple and Belle!**

…**...**

_Storybrooke_

"Adanna? Adanna, darling, are you alright?" asks the voice of her mother.

"Yes," she says and sits up drowsily in bed. "I feel like I just crashed into a building."

Zelena pulls her in for a hug. Adanna looks at her mother, confused.

"Mother, is everything alright?" she asks. Her rooms is covered in snow. "Why is there snow on everything?"

"Your powers must have done something while you slept," Zelena says carefully. It is suspicious, but Adanna says nothing.

Just like every single day she can remember, Zelena trains Adanna, working with her powers. Her powers were incredible. She could create something large and dangerous, but then also something delicate and detailed. Adanna has always been bored after her training ends. Back in Oz she would usually sit around by her window, gazing out at all the green of the Emerald City. The only enjoyable thing she could to was twirl around in her elaborate dresses and make snow angels in her room.

And as Adanna sits there, gazing out of the window of the farm house, she can't help but feel like something is missing from her. She goes through everything she is positively certain about herself.

"My name is Adanna," she mumbles softly to herself and the breeze tugging at her dull blonde locks. "Green and White are my favorite colors. My favorite season is winter. My right eye is deep blue and my right eye is amber. My favorite flowers are poppies. My mother's name is Zelena. I have ice powers. I've never been down to the cellar in my life."

At that moment she stops. Something doesn't feel right about that statement. She can't shake the feeling that something is wrong. That there is something inside her that she is so close to, but can't grasp it. She digs harder into her memories. She sees a small bubble in a black void. The memory had been suppressed, and now it was time to bring it into the light. Adanna sees her fingers reach out to grab it. The slip as someone starts to speak to her.

"Adanna, darling," her mother calls to her. "Are you feeling alright? You've been staring out that window for almost an hour."

"I'm bored, mother," Adanna sighs, disappointed that her train of thought had been lost. "Can I go out into the town?"

Zelena stiffens. "No. No you may not," she replies crisply. This is an entirely different composure that Adanna had never seen in her mother before this very moment at 1:30 p.m. on Saturday, May 10th, 2014.

"Is," Adanna cocks her head slightly at her mother. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Zelena regains her composure. "Nothing at all. However, I am going out. I have business to attend to." She places her black hat atop her ginger curls. "I have a sister to meet up with."

Her mother turns around. She wears her favorite black dress, along with her hat and a green pendant around her neck. Her knee high black high heels click on the wooden floor. When Adanna says nothing, Zelena walks to the front door. As she opens it, Adanna finally speaks.

"Mother," she says. Zelena stops in the doorway. "I'll make dinner."

Zelena smiles faintly. "There's tortellini in the fridge and marinara sauce in the cupboard."

In turn, Adanna smiles and watches as her mother closes the door behind her. As soon as the door clicks shut, Adanna races to the back window and watches her mother stand by the entrance to the cellar. Zelena reaches deep into the folds of her dress and retrieves a dagger, with a long, curvy silver blade. The hilt is a raven black leather, and the blade is engraved with designs and a word. A really long word, but from her distance, Adanna can't make it out.

But she knows she's seen that dagger before. The blade is the proof. Memories start racing back to her.

_My name is Adanna._ _Green and White are my favorite colors. My favorite season is winter. __My right eye is deep blue and my right eye is amber. _My favorite flowers are poppies. My mother's name is Zelena. I have ice powers. I've never been down to the cellar in my life. No, I have. I have been down there, and that dagger has something to do with it.

Adanna pauses and realizes that now, a man stands by Zelena's side and as he turns, the bright light glints off his eyes. His eyes that were once a calm and soothing brown now glint amber. _Amber_.

Memories flood back to Adanna: The first time she went down into the cellar, when she first brought Rumplestiltskin hot chocolate and she got to know him, her late night chats with Belle, when she and the Dark One talked about true love, when she had finally been discovered. One last memory rushes into her head:

Adanna, sitting on the floor of her snow and ice covered room. Rumplestiltskin sitting down beside her, his eyes filled with worry for her safety. And then Zelena walking in and placing her hands on her head. _I'm sorry, baby girl._

"No," Adanna whispers. "She wasn't sorry. She needed me to obey her. She didn't want her daughter. She wanted her powers."

The room temperature suddenly drops to a temperature below zero. Adanna trembles, rage and fury boiling up inside her. Her dull blonde hair starts to rise up as cold winds pick up around her and swirl around as angry and furious as she. Ice coats the walls in a light sheet, snow starts falling harder and harder and then it stops. The wind slows, the snow stops falling, and the ice stops spreading.

No, she isn't going to waste her time, effort, and magic here.

"It's time you and I had a heart to heart, mother," Adanna says coldly to the room and slams the door on her way out.


	9. Chapter 8--One eye amber, the other blue

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own these characters! All rights go to Once Upon A Time for their amazing characters, and Hans Christian Andersen for inspiring my little snow queen.**

…**...**

_Storybrooke_

As Adanna walks swiftly but surely down the yellow spotlighted street of Storybrooke, she drinks in every detail of the moment. After the storm in her home, Adanna's green knee-length dress and silver flats had turned into a gorgeous white gown. The dress was slimming, and flowed out around her knees. It had no back, and left a good proportion of her skin exposed to the cool night air. It had long sleeves, and a light fabric escaped from the sleeves, creating a sort of cape. Baby blue two-inch heels clicked against the concrete. Her dull blonde hair had been pulled into a bun atop her head, with a few strands framing her face. Her eyes had become pure blue, just like her right eye. She suspected it was the fact that her mother made a spell so that every time she left the farmhouse, her eyes were blue.

As she walks closer and closer to the town square, there is a crash as Zelena flies back down onto the street out of the clock of the library. Rumplestiltskin stands beside her mother.

"Rumple, please," Belle pleads. "You can fight her."

"No, Belle," he says desperately. "I can't."

"No isn't this touching," Zelena cuts in, some glee edging it's way into her voice. "Now it's time to end this." Zelena thrusts her arm outwards, and corresponding to the motion, Belle flies backwards into the library wall with a loud crack. Zelena steps over rubble and holds her hand out in front of her, a ball of fire forming in her hand. Before she can throw it at Belle, Adanna lets out a cry.

"Zelena, stop."

The whole town becomes silent as everyone turns to look at her: Snow White, Prince Charming, Emma Swan, Captain Hook, the Evil Queen, other citizens of Storybrooke, as well as Rumplestiltskin, Belle, and her mother.

"That's enough." Adanna's voice echoes through the square.

"My darling little snow queen," Zelena starts, using Adanna's pet name from back in Oz. "I can—"

"Explain?" Adanna cuts in, stepping closer to her mother. "Explain how you are in the process of destroying a town, ending an innocent woman's life, and lying to me all at this exact moment?" she scoffs. "I'd like to see you try."

"Adanna," Zelena says, stepping closer and closer, slowly. "Listen to me darling, you are delusional right now, but I can help you."

"How?" Adanna snaps. "By suppressing my memories again?"

"Remember how they all mocked me?" Zelena goes off topic and strikes a nerve. "How they all outcast our family and brought us to shame? They mock you as well, behind your back. This woman, she taunted you. She said that you were too weak, too stupid and ridiculous to be taken seriously in this town."

That made Adanna shut up.

"Adanna, don't listen," Belle lets out a small sound. "She's using you. Trying to get to you. Don't let her win."

"They will do to you what they did to me, darling, and I don't want that."

"You're better than that, lass," Captain Hook says carefully. "She toys with people, and she is toying with you and your emotions."

"Help me stop it by helping me kill this woman."

Adanna looks at the ground and Zelena walks up, lifting up her daughter's chin.

"You can bring respect back to your family."

"Adanna, listen to me," Rumplestiltskin calls out to her.

"Silence, imp!" Zelena shrieks. The Dark One continues.

"Remember when we met? You told me that you weren't like your mother. You never wanted to be like your mother. This is your chance to show it. Don't prove yourself wrong, dearie," he pleads.

Adanna takes a look at the palms of her hands. She looks up at all the citizens of Storybrooke. She turns her head to look at Belle, lying wounded and in pain in the rubble. Finally, Adanna steps back from her mother.

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

"No," Snow White lets out a small sob. "Adanna, think this through."

"She has made her choice!" Zelena calls out to the crowd. "To stand with her mother instead of her enemies."

"Dearie, you can still stop this," Rumplestiltskin says to her. She looks up at him, fear and sadness clouding her blue and amber eyes.

"Don't you see?" she says helplessly. "I can't. I have to stand beside what I feel is right. You all shunned my mother."

"She is making up lies, Adanna," Emma Swan says. "Don't let her manipulate you."

Many people start talking to her, calling to her to do the right thing. Too many voices. Too many.

"Shut up!" she screeches and forms a barrier of ice around Zelena, Rumplestiltskin, Zelena, Belle, the library, and herself.

Zelena turns to Belle. "Say goodbye to your lover," she says bitterly and conjures up her ball of fire once more. As she pulls her arm back to strike, Belle utters something under her breath.

"I'm sorry, baby girl," the beautiful woman whispers to herself.

Adanna walks forward to the woman, causing her mother to quickly extinguish the fire.

"What was that?" the young girl asks.

"_Adanna_!" Zelena cries. Her daughter ignores her and as does Belle. Rumplestiltskin focuses all his attention on the duo. But for the moment, for Belle and Adanna, only they existed. They looked into each other's eyes, each person's blue eyes meeting.

"I…" she starts and gulps a little bit. "Before the first curse, I gave birth to a beautiful child."

"_What_?" Rumplestiltskin looks at Belle with what resembles hurt and betrayal. His true love turns her face to him and manages a weak, sad smile.

"You should have seen her, Rumple," she says, choking on a sob. "Her name, conveniently, was Adanna,meaning _her father's daughter_. Oh, how true and fitting the name was for her, Rumple. Dull blonde hair, one amber eye and the other deep blue like my eyes. You would have been so proud."

"She was—" the Dark One starts, stricken. "Her father was—"

"You," Belle replies simply.

Adanna stands there quietly, slowly connecting the dots.

_Dull blonde hair. One amber eye. One blue eye. Adanna._

"But right before the curse hit, before the purple smoke arrived in my chamber, Adanna disappeared in a puff of green smoke."

_Green smoke. _The only person Adanna knew who could use green smoke with her magic was her mother. _Zelena._

"I was only able to tell her one thing," Belle continues to Rumplestiltskin. "'If you find someone worth fighting for,'" she chokes on her words. "'You never give up."

And then the dam inside Adanna's mind collapses. Memories flood back from years and years ago, as well as an image of her mother.

Adanna blinks and then looks up slowly and Belle. The other woman gasps.

_One eye amber, the other blue_.

Belle. The woman she sees in her mind is Belle.


	10. Chapter 9-- The Wicked Witch Within

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own these characters! All rights go to Once Upon A Time for their amazing characters, and Hans Christian Andersen for inspiring my little snow queen.**

…**..**

_Storybrooke_

Adanna stands there for a moment gazing at Belle— her true mother. And then it sinks in that Zelena has lied, all these years. The rage and fury bubbles up inside her again, and her amber eye starts to glow.

She whirls around quickly and shoots a beam of ice at Zelena. Startled, the witch barely had the time to extinguish it. But the ice keeps coming, and so does the fire.

"They were right about you!" Adanna screams.

"Adanna, calm down," Zelena says. "I am your mother. I love you."

"You don't care for anyone but yourself. I thought you loved me, but no, all you wanted was my power in the palm of your hand. You manipulated me, used me, just like you do others. Not anymore. They were all right when they called you the Wicked Witch."

Anger spreads on the witch's face, and the flames grow hotter. I strengthen my ice beam.

"You aren't getting anywhere near that woman," I say coldly. I take one of my hands and take down the ice wall.

"Look!" voices cry out.

"Adanna!" yells out the voice of Regina.

"I know how to defeat her," I yell. "All you need is—"

"Enough!" Zelena yells and makes one last effort to battle off the beam of ice. She succeeds. Adanna flies back and hits the wall of the library with a sickening crunch. She lets out a small cry of pain and tumbles to the ground.

"Adanna!" both Rumplestiltskin and Belle rush over to her. They cradle her head as Adanna opens her eyes to look upon her true parents.

"Mama?" she says softly. Belle nods and chokes on her sobs. "Papa?" Rumplestiltskin brushes hair out of her face.

"You'll be alright, dearie," he says soothingly.

"Rumplestiltskin, I said that's enough." Zelena commands and the Dark One appears by the Wicked Witch. Belle holds her daughter in her arms, and they both look at him.

"Adanna," Zelena starts coolly. "You should have stayed at home making pasta."

"Joke's on you," Adanna replies with a cough. "I didn't make any."

With a huff, the Wicked Witch and Adanna's father disappear in a cloud of smoke. Adanna's world goes black.

…

"I think she's waking up," a voice says hopefully.

Adanna's eyes open slowly and adjust to the white room around her. She guesses she's in a hospital room. She remembers her battle with Zelena. And then there was her real parents: Belle and Rumplestiltskin.

"Mama?" Adanna asks weakly.

"I'm here, baby girl," Belle says standing over her. "You're going to be okay."

"Okay," Adanna says and sits up slightly. She looks back up at Belle. This beautiful woman is her mother. Belle then leans in and hugs her. Startled, Adanna doesn't do anything for a moment. Finally, she hugs her mother back.

"I love you, baby girl," Belle whispers into her ear.

"I love you too, Mama," Adanna says back. Belle plants a kiss atop her daughters head and rubs her back slowly.

"The doctor says you should be good to leave soon," Belle says as they both pull away. "I just signed the papers."

"Where are we going?" Adanna asks and gets out of the hospital bed.

Belle smiles then. "Your new home."


	11. Chapter 10--Teacups and Candles

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own these characters! All rights go to Once Upon A Time for their amazing characters, and Hans Christian Andersen for inspiring my little snow queen. The argument scene between Regina and Belle is in the Once Upon A Time series, therefore I am not in ownership of that either.**

…**..**

_Storybrooke_

Belle closes the door behind them. They were in a small apartment with oak floorboards and lavender walls. They enter into a small living room, connected to an open kitchen. When you go further on, there is a bathroom/laundry room and a bedroom. The living room has a large bookshelf, packed with books.

"You like to read?" Adanna asks as she plucks _Pride and Prejudice _from the bookshelf.

"Very much so," Belle says, sitting down on the couch. "I love to read, especially in hard times. Since Rumple's been gone, I've been reading a lot. It takes me to a whole other world, where I'm there being the hero."

"You are a hero," Adanna says and places the book back on the shelf. "From what I've heard, the Dark One is a nasty, mean, brutal man. A beast. But you've tamed him and brought the good out in him. That's hero enough."

Belle smiles then. "So Adanna, it's time to get to know you. I haven't been a mother in forever."

"Well," Adanna starts and sits down next to her mother. "My name is Adanna. I have dull blonde hair. My left eye is amber and my right is deep blue. I have ice powers. My favorite flowers are poppies. My favorite colors are silver and pale blue (she now detests green). What about you?"

"My name is Belle," she says. "I have chocolate brown hair. I have deep blue eyes. My favorite flower is a rose. My favorite color is blue. I am in love with the Dark One. Oh, and my favorite item in my possession is a teacup."

"A teacup?" Adanna asks.

"Get dressed and I'll show you," Belle says. "There are some clothes in the bags in the kitchen."

After Adanna gets changed into a white tank, a pale pink knee length skirt, and some white flats, she and Belle go back into town. Belle guides her to a little shop: _Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer_. They both enter the shop and go to the back of the store.

"We shouldn't be back here," Adanna says.

"It's alright," Belle replies, opening a cabinet. "Your father owns this place, but now that Zelena is in possession of his dagger, I own it."

She takes out a small teacup on a saucer.

"It's chipped," Adanna says flatly.

"It is," Belle smiles. "But it means more to me than any other item."

"Why?"

"When I first met your father," she starts, spinning the teacup around in her hands. "I was his new servant, and he brought me to his castle. The first full day I was there, he was explaining to me what I was going to do. And then he said I would skin the children he hunted for their pelts. At the moment, I was filling up a teacup. Since what he said both startled me and terrified me, I dropped the cup. He told me it was a joke, and I showed him it was chipped. He said that it was only a cup."

"It's still a cup that you dropped," Adanna says, guessing there is more to the story.

"This chipped cup has been through so much, yet it is still together. Imperfect, but beautiful," Belle says, setting the cup and saucer back into the cabinet and closes it. "It signifies my relationship with your father. We have been through ups and downs, there is hatred, but also love. That is why this tiny chipped teacup means so much to me."

Adanna is silent for a moment.

"Adanna, is everything alright?" Belle asks, concerned.

"A few days after I met Rumple—Papa, when I brought him down hot chocolate. We talked of true love, and what it felt like. He told me about you. He truly loves you."

"Anna?" Belle says.

Adanna looks up at her mother's face. "You truly love me?"

Belle looks in her daughter's eyes. She might as well be a chipped cup, for she has been through so much, and is trying her hardest to stay together and not shatter into a million pieces. Belle walks over to Adanna and wraps her arms around her.

"So very much," Belle whispers. Adanna nods and pulls away. The sound of a bell rings. Belle and Adanna walk to the front of the shop of find Regina throwing things around.

"This is all a bunch of useless crap!" the Evil Queen mutters.

"Hey!" Belle starts yelling at her. "Stop! Stop it! What are you looking for?"

"I need to destroy my sister, she has my heart," Regina says, scanning the items on the walls. Belle steps back cautiously, and putting an arm out in front of Adanna. "Oh relax, she can't control me with it. I protected it from that. Problem is I don't know what she's planning on using it for. Which is why I need to take her out. That's why I need your help. What do you have here?"

"What do I have here? Self-respect!" Belle steps forward to confront Regina. "Why on earth, or in any realm, would I help you? A woman who imprisoned me in a tower in her castle. Then put me in an asylum for _twenty-eight years, _who's done nothing but mentally and physically torture me ever since we've known each other?!"

"Huh," Regina says, a bit amused. "Bookworm's got teeth."

"Get out." Belle snaps.

"Yes, I did all those horrible things," Regina admits. "In the past. But right now, I _need _something to defeat the woman who's puppet-mastering your boyfriend. She has your Rumple, and unless you help me, you may never see him again. I'm sorry, Belle. I really, really am."

Belle lets out a small, short laugh and looks back up at Regina. "So I've been trying to find a match of the ingredients that Zelena's been collecting to do whatever spell she intends to cast. It would really help if I knew what is so special about your heart. Did she just want it because you're sisters, or…"

"I have no idea," Regina replies, shaking her head helplessly. Then realization draws into her eyes. "The candle… Where is the candle?"

Belle walks over to a stand and snatches up a candelabra. "Here?"

"Not that labarachi. The two sided candle Snow used to kill my mother. Where's that?" Regina starts digging around in the stands again.

"It's power's gone," Belle says opening up a drawer to pull out a two sided candle, one side black, the other white, and in the center a silver ring, encrusted with rubies holding both candles together. "Now it's just a relic." She presents it to the Queen.

"Yes, that's it," Regina says, a smile forming on her face. "This isn't about how my mother died. This is about how she lived."


	12. Chapter 11-- Hired Help and Master

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own these characters! All rights go to Once Upon A Time for their amazing characters, and Hans Christian Andersen for inspiring my little snow queen. Also, despite the Season 3 finale, I shall ignore the snow queen in the show and focus on mine. Or, I can work something out to include both (first option is most probable). On a happier note, Rumple and Belle are **_**finally **_**married! Rumple and Belle couldn't have said it better in their vows.**

…**..**

_Storybrooke_

It was later that night when Belle had run off from the pawnshop to tell Emma, Regina, David, Mary Margaret, and Hook what Zelena's plan was, leaving Adanna to tend to the shop. She puts away some of the books and relics Regina had knocked over earlier that morning in her desperate scramble. She can't stay focused though. Her thoughts always drift back to the chipped cup. She recalls her discussion with Rumplestiltskin about true love. About such high esteem, respect, and love he held for her.

She walks carefully to the back of the shop and puts her hand on the handles of the cabinet. Adanna gives a small tug, but the cabinet doesn't open. Locked. Adanna closes her hands and squeezes. Once she opens up her hands, two thin ice sticks sit in her palms. She stick them in the lock. It takes time, but after playing with it for a bit, the cabinet unlocks.

Surely and carefully, Adanna opens up the doors to reveal two shelves of antiques and plenty of other different items. However, only one caught her eye: on the top shelf, close to the front on the right side of the cabinet, was a chipped teacup on a saucer. Her parent's teacup.

She takes it out and runs her hands over the porcelain cup. Her fingers outline the slightly jagged dip at the rim, where a piece is missing. And then, a question popped into her head and piqued her interest.

"How did Mama fall for Papa?" she whispers. She'd heard stories about the Dark One, and how vile, dark, ugly, and terrifying he was, but how had Belle seen past the beast to find the man? Memories of watching Disney movies in her room while Zelena was busy elsewhere popped into her head. She had watched Beauty and the Beast multiple times, but she doubted that her father had been that sort of monster.

"He was different," a voice says behind Adanna. She turns around quickly, careful not to drop the cup, and sees her mother in the doorway. "I had only known men who bragged of their wealth and achievements and wanted my wealth to go along with it. When your father showed up, he offered me the chance to save my kingdom if I became the hired help. I accepted, because I wanted to be a hero. The only adventures I had lived through were the ones in my books, and the only battle scars I had gained were paper cuts."

"But," Adanna says. "How did you fall for Papa?"

Belle walks over and puts her hands on mine. "Rumplestiltskin was misunderstood. He still is. He was abused, his wife had run away from him, his son had left, and he became a broken man."

"Baelfire," Adanna whispers. Belle nods with a sad smile on her face.

"At first, I saw what others saw: a monster. Cruel, evil, and unforgiving. But as I spent more and more time at the castle, I got to know him better and saw a different side of him. One day, I was trying to open the curtains, for it was almost springtime. I asked him why he spinned at his wheel so much. He said that it helped him forget. I asked him what. He laughed and said that apparently it worked.

"He then looked over at what me and proceeded to ask me what it was exactly that I was doing. I explained to him my goal, and tugged at the curtains some more. I asked him if he had nailed the curtains down. As if it was usual, he said yes." Belle laughs a bit, not able to help herself. "I tugged at the curtains some more and I fell from my ladder. He caught me, and in the light invading the window, I started to fall in love."

Adanna could muster no response.

"He gave me my own library, and treated me as a human being. One day, we had… issues, and he commanded me to leave the castle, because the monster was taking over again. Later, I decided to come back to your father, but instead got taken to Regina's castle where I was kept prisoner until the curse. And then, I was in a mental institution for 28 years until Emma Swan broke the curse," Belle says.

"Did you and Papa ever get the time to just, you know, talk and be together?" Adanna asks.

"No, not usually," Belle sighs and places the cup and the saucer back into the cabinet. "Emma, Regina, or someone else would run in screaming that the world needed saving once more, so Rumple would run off to help them save it, and left me all alone to whatever activity your father and I had been planning." She closes the doors to the cabinet and notices little chips of ice in the lock. "Your father would be proud of you."

Adanna walks over to her mother and hugs her. "Would he?"

"Yes," Belle says, smoothing out Adanna's dull blonde hair. "Yes he would."

Adanna could tell that her mother was pained talking about the man she loves, and that pain made Adanna the more enraged towards Zelena.

"I will get him back for you Mama," she promises. "For the both of us."

All Belle does is let out a sad laugh and hold her daughter tighter. The daughter she has loved and missed for so long.


End file.
